Not Without A Fight
by Evilous
Summary: One Shot. PWP First you must know I am a totally Mick/Beth lover. This has Mick/Beth/Coraline. It is sort of a threesome, both women fighting for their man. Beth shows up for her date with Mick but Coraline is there. What happens when Coraline says


Not Without A Fight

NC-17

Disclaimer: Not mine, I wish but alas I am only borrowing them.

Okay this is a one shot, my first one shot and my first story like this.

Summary: First you must know I am a totally Mick/Beth lover. This has Mick/Beth/Coraline. It is sort of a threesome, both women fighting for their man. Beth shows up for her date with Mick but Coraline is there. What happens when Coraline says Beth can not handle Mick? She rises to the challenge, so who can handle Mick?

"Mick, when are you going to admit that you belong with me?" Coraline pouts turning to face him as he paces the room in front of her.

"I tried to kill you, isn't that enough to prove other wise?" Mick throws his hands in the air trying to emphasis his point.

"Yeah you did, don't you think you have some making up for that?"

Before he knew what was happening Coraline had her hands wrapped around his neck crushing her lips to his in a lustful kiss. He tried to pull away but could feel himself slipping knowing this was wrong but the power she still held over him was still strong as ever. Her ability to make him forget himself, his morals, his heart, forget what she had made him and just be consumed with the passion of the moment.

Mick manages to use his last ounce of strength to pull away walking to the kitchen pulling a decanter of A+ from the fridge and pouring himself a tall glass. A self satisfied smile spread across her lips as she saw the reaction she still invoked in him, despite what he said.

"You can't fight it Mick. I love you, and you love me."

"No," he growled his eyes flashing silver. "I loved you once god only knows why but that was then."

"Mick you will see you still love me, your body wants me I felt it in the kiss, in the way your eyes are watching me," Coraline slides her hand up her body caressing her curves for his eyes to follow.

Snapping back with a rancid tone to his voice, "A man can want to fuck a whore doesn't mean he loves her."

"Do you want your little blonde the same way, do you desire her touch? Does she make you feel as good as I do when you let yourself go? She can never make you feel that way, because you can't be yourself with her, only with me."

As if on cue Beth shows up on the monitor by his door, wearing a simple sundress that even on the tiny monitor showed the glow about her that was uniquely Beth. Coraline turns to the door seeing what had caught Mick's eye and smiles wickedly.

"So you have a date with her tonight, what happened did you forget? Did I make you forget about Beth?"

Mick growled once again at Coraline as he walked to the door, hating that she was right. He had been so caught up trying to keep control of himself he had forgot that he had asked Beth on a date. As he opened the door Beth was smiling from ear to ear, leaning in to kiss his check.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

As Beth strolls in Mick shuts the door trying to catch her before she sees Coraline, he needed to explain. He was too late, as Beth's eyes narrowed on the raven haired women standing at Mick's counter smiling back at her.

"Hello Beth."

"Coraline," Beth almost spits her name.

Mick walks to stand in front of Beth blocking her view of Coraline, running his hands from her shoulders down her arms taking her hands in his. His eyes were almost pleading with her to let him explain.

"Beth please listen this isn't what it looks like."

"And how does it look Mick?" She would hear him out but she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"He forgot about your date Beth," Coraline says as she runs her hand along Mick's back.

Beth's eyes go from Coraline to Mick praying that she was lying, just goading her on, but the look in his eyes only confirmed it. Beth knew how Mick felt about Coraline. He had opened up to her, told her how despite what he wanted he became over powered by a fever. She also knew how much he hated that weakness.

"Mick," she questioned.

Mick looked into her bright blue eyes, seeing them well with tears, reflecting his own. "I—"

"Had better things to think about," Coraline still tracing her hands up Mick's back even as he tried to shrug her off.

Beth pulls her hands free of Mick but she doesn't run for the door like he expects instead she pushes him to the side so that she and Coraline are eye to eye. Mick is struck unable to move or speak as to what happens next.

"Why Beth what did you expect, you can't handle Mick." She smiles and gives a condescending giggle.

"I can handle him just fine. Seems you can't handle him. Is that why you have to act like a whore to get a rise out of him? You have nothing else to offer?"

Mick is mesmerized by the sight before him, his ex wife who he still had an undeniable attraction to against what he truly wanted. Then there was Beth the women who had given him something to live for, for the last 23 years, made his undead heart start to beat again, love again. Those two women fighting over him, who could make him happy was astounding, swelling his male and vampire ego.

"That may be fine for right now, but what you have to offer wont last. He may love you now, but he can't deny his needs forever and only I can handle him the way he needs it."

"We'll see about that."

With that Beth stalks to Mick taking his lips with a fiery passion. Coraline lets out a hiss, and then begins to smile. If this human wanted to really compete with her in her area of expertise she would enjoy watching her lose.

Mick's hands had found their way to Beth's body on their own accord, one on her waist the other tangled in her bouncy blonde waves. Coraline saunters over to the two lovers, standing behind Mick running her hands over his shoulders to his front unbuttoning his shirt while nipping his neck with her fangs. Mick is forced to release his hold on Beth as Coraline pulls his shirt off sliding it down his arms leaving it at his wrists at his side.

Beth pulls back from his lips breathless, taking in deep breaths as she nips at his lower lip her hands traveling down his well sculpted chest. Mick released a moan at the sensations going through him, unable to form comprehensive thoughts. He knew he should say something, protest; make sure Beth knew she didn't have to do this, but he still found himself unable to move. His body reacting on instinct to their touches his hard length pressed into Beth's abdomen.

Mick managed to release his hands from his shirt, as Coraline started to kiss her way down his back, her hands sliding along his backside trailing around to cup him through his jeans. Mick's hands went to Beth's necking pulling her lips to his once again before traveling to the back of her dress to unzip it letting it flutter to the floor. Pulling back from her long enough to look at the vision before him in her yellow lace bra and panties with little pink designs stitched along the tops.

Coraline took this opportunity to turn Mick to face her taking his lips with the same lustful need as before. Beth couldn't be without his touch to long and was pressed against his bare back trailing kisses up along behind his ear while her hands traveled around his waist to his belt. In a matter of seconds Beth had his pants to his ankles along with his briefs. She slid her hand along his length causing his breath to catch.

As Beth started to stroke him Coraline moved from his lips kissing her way down his jaw to his chest nipping at each nipple causing a moan from the back of his throat. She continued to trail her sucking 

nips and kisses down his well toned abs, her hands wrapping to grab his ass in both hands. Beth let his length go as she leaned on her tip toes to his ear, "Kick off your pants." Mick did as she said before Coraline stood and pulled Beth from behind him, with one hand a little more forcefully than necessary but Beth didn't even acknowledge it.

"Couch…sit," Coraline demanded.

Beth started to back him towards the couch one hand on his chest, his hands finding her breasts, slipping behind her releasing her clasp on her bra letting it slip from her supple breasts. As he reached the couch Beth pushed him to sit and straddled him, Coraline was right behind her after she shed her clothes with vampire speed and was now naked sitting on her knees next to them.

Mick leaned forward taking one of Beth's breasts into his mouth, sucking on her nipple, rolling it between his tongue and teeth bringing it to a hard peak. Coraline nudged Beth off his lap to his left, getting her a venomous stare, Coraline could only laugh at. Coraline slide down his chest picking up where she left off, running her tongue along the length of his pulsing cock. Mick let out a shaky breath releasing Beth's breast throwing his head back in ecstasy. As Coraline continued to tease his cock running her hands along its length, twisting in circular motions sucking slightly on the tip, Mick took Beth's other breast in his mouth giving it the same treatment he gave the other.

Beth tangled her hands in his hair pulling his closer; Mick trailed the kisses back up her neck her pulse beating against his tongue calling him to bite down. Closing his mind to that he took her lips thrusting his tongue into her mouth in time to the motions of Coraline's brutal assault on his member. Beth felt his fangs descend, Mick went to pull away but Beth pulled him closer, "I want you, all of you." She thrust her tongue back into his mouth running it along his fangs, purposely pressing hard enough to draw blood. The sensation of her blood in his mouth all that was in it made him come then and there.

Coraline was unprepared and taken slightly off guard she had expected him to come yet. Still she sucked him dry, kissing her way up his body. Mick could taste in that kiss in her blood, her love, desire and need for him willing to do anything for him. Mick sucked her tongue into his mouth unable to get enough of that feeling, lost in the moment with Beth his love how he had never told her that he loved her how he had denied himself the feel of her for so long he did not know.

Coraline made it to his nipples again unable to resist the urge to nip at them; the realization of the moment came crashing down on him, what had just happened. Pulling back from Beth's mouth leaving her breathless the look of love and desire written all over her face, the scent of her arousal over powering. Coraline made her way up his neck pulling his lips to hers he pulled back using his hand to shove her away.

"Leave," he growled.

Coraline growled at being shoved, leaning into him with even more force. Mick shoved her back once again, this time releasing his hand from around Beth. Mick stood pulling Coraline from the couch she laughed playfully running her hands along his body, only to have him growl at her fangs bared.

"Get out, never come back."

"Mick…I," Coraline tried to use her moves but to no avail.

"I said leave. Get your clothes and leave."

"I get you off and you—"

"No that was all Beth, I love her and I finally understand what that means. I am finished with you and your games. For once since I've met you, you have no power over me, I'm finally free."

"Mick—"

Mick was tired of this, grabbing her forcefully by the arm her reached down with one hand grabbing her discarded clothes, walking with a quick pace to the door. Opening it he shoved her into the hallway throwing her clothes at her, shutting the door in her face.

As Mick stalked towards a wide eyed Beth sitting on his couch in only her panties, not bothering to try and cover up just watching everything that had occurred. Still on the monitor she could see a naked Coraline pounding on the door, as she started to dress.

Mick knelt down in front of Beth on the couch, taking her hands in his he was shaking.

"I'm so sorry Beth. I…I…never…I…" Mick couldn't find the words to express all of what he wanted to say.

"Mick what just happened?"

What had just happened? Mick didn't really know, he was just seduced by the two women who drove him crazy both giving him pleasure, while he couldn't stop it.

"I don't know," he honestly admitted setting his forehead to her knees.

"Did you mean it?"

Mick looked up at her, her eyes were pleading with him once again, only this time he could give her a better answer.

"Every word. I love you Beth. I'm so sorry you had to be part of that—"

"I'm not," Mick looks stunned. "I would do anything for you Mick, I love you and I was not going to lose you without a fight."

"I'm yours, only yours as long as you want me."

"I want you, I want you now." Mick rose up leaning to place a soft kiss on her lips, "I think its time to finish what we started."

Mick gives a devilish smile, turning her to lie down on the couch, covering her body with his. Slowly Mick kisses his way from her neck down to the valley between her breasts, down her stomach blowing on her stomach sending a shiver up her spine. Slowly he removes her panties kissing his way back up her leg to the inside of her thigh, she was already wet for him. Her arousal is stronger than before, and it was all for him. Slowly Mick ran his tongue across her core, her hips bucking up from the couch from pure electricity of his touch. Mick began to work her nub with first his tongue then his teeth putting ever so slight pressure on it, her moans filling his ears like beautiful music. Using one hand he opened her folds giving him better access as he plunged his tongue deeper inside her sweet wet center.

Beth was panting on the edge, waiting to fall. Mick could sense how close she was; wanting to taste her sweet orgasm, drink it in he slide a digit into her as he went back to sucking on her hardened nub. That was all it took and she fell hard hit with wave after wave or pleasure, as he added a second finger and speed up his thrusts keeping her orgasm at its peak as long as her body could stand.

As her body calmed Mick slid his fingers from her lapping up her juices, licking his fingers clean. Mick slid up her body kissing her fully as she tasted the pleasure he caused her. "Mick, I want you now."

Mick didn't need any more encouragement, his throbbing member rubbing against her thigh, running along her core, but not entering her. She whimpered with need, and who was he to deny her, or himself. With a long powerful thrust he entered her completely, giving her a moment to adjust to his size not wanting to hurt her. She thrust her hips upwards signaling she was more than ready for him.

Mick began at a slow steady pace, but it didn't last long with both so close to the edge. Beth wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper arching her back upwards, Mick took a nipple into his mouth. Beth was panting wildly again her heart pounding in her chest from the sheer bliss of the moment. Releasing her beast he felt his fangs elongate again, Beth saw the change and smiled at him.

"I love you, bite me Mick. I want you to come inside of me," she managed to get out before being over taken by a moan as his pace increased.

Mick was now plunging into her with abandon both tittering on the thin line. Beth leaned her head to the side, and Mick sank his fangs into her beautiful neck as softly as he could. Beth screamed out from the sudden pain that turned into the most sensual thing she ever felt, like she was flying. Mick drank a couple of mouthfuls of her rare blood, relishing in its taste, not only was it rare blood but it was Beth's blood full of love, desire, passion, and total and complete acceptance. Her walls had tightened around him milking him of his hot seed, he was in heaven. Mick released her neck licking at his bite until they had closed up; never pulling from her he simply collapsed on top of her keeping his weight on arms.

"Are you okay," he gently caressed her check.

"Perfect. This was one hell of a date."

Mick chuckled, that is was.

The End


End file.
